Miedo
by Clio Salome
Summary: Tarde o temprano te tienes que enfrentar a las cosas que temes, pero todo es mas facil cuando estas con la persona que quieres. Intente de algo gracioso, pero no se que tan bien o msl quedo; júzguenlo ustedes. YAOI, LEMON. KxR Y BxY


Este es el segundo fic que subo a este sitio, y espero que les guste.

Desclaimer (o como se escriba) Beyblade pertenece a su creador Aoki Takao y a TV Tokio

Parejas: Kai y Rei Y unos toques de Bryan y Yuriy

Este fic contiene lemon, poquito pero contiene. Estas advertido.

Espero que les guste

Notitas:  
-…- Diálogos  
`…´Pensamientos  
(…) mis nada fabulosas intervenciones

_**Miedo  
**_

Después de dos torneos en un solo año, muchas batallas, entrenamientos y heridas; todo había salido bien y ahora solo quedaba disfrutar de un bien merecido descanso. Ya no había más que paz y tranquilidad, pero no, no todo era paz y tranquilidad, ya que en una mansión del vecindario más rico de los suburbios de Japón se oían unos gritos, que si hubiera vecinos cerca de seguro llamaban a la policía.

-NO, NO Y NO- alguien gritaba

- pero es por tu salud- le rebatían

-NO QUIERO- exclamaba sin cambiar de posición

- ¡YA BASTA, te estás comportando como un niño berrinchudo Kai!-

-no es un berrinche, es solo que no quiero- expreso –entiéndeme Rei- pidió

-¿Por qué actúas así? –Cuestionó en pelinegro –es necesario-

-¡NO!- volvió a gritar- ¡no pienso poner un pie en ese lugar!-

-a veces no te entiendo- sentenció. Con ese pensamiento y azotando la puerta salió de la habitación del bicolor en donde se llevaba a cabo la discusión, para después bajar a la cocina donde otros dos inquilinos lo esperaban.

-¿y cómo te fue kot?- pregunto el de ojos y cabello lavanda, recibiendo un bufido como respuesta

-¿de nuevo no acepto?- ahora fue el turno de un pelirrojo de preguntar

-si Yuriy, de nuevo no acepto- respondió desganado el ojiambar

-eso era de esperarse- exclamo el peli lavanda- Kai es demasiado testarudo-

-Gracias por tu apoyo Bryan- dijo con sarcasmo Rei -¿pero porque parece que a ustedes dos no le sorprende la actitud de Kai?-

-bueno- dijeron al unísono los rusos- ten en cuenta que conocemos a Kai desde antes y vivimos muchas cosas juntos y la gran mayoría fueron malas – explico Yuriy

-eso ya lo sé, pero aun no entiendo su actitud- dijo el chico, más bien pidiendo una explicación

-Rei, con nosotros hicieron gran cantidad de experimentos, análisis y pruebas de laboratorio, así que creemos que es completamente normal no querer un pie en el hospital o estar cerca de uno- explico Bryan

-de hecho nos sorprendió mucho que lograras llevar a Kai a que lo revisara un medico- hablo el pelirrojo y ojiazul

-¿llevarlo?- inquirió con un tono divertido el neko- quieran decir obligarlo y prácticamente arrastrarlo-

-¿Cómo?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo Bryan y Yuriy

-pues verán-

***flash back***

-Kai, Kai despierta- llamaba el neko a su amigo bicolor

-¿Qué ocurre Rei?-

-ya son las 10:30 a.m.- respondió simplemente el pelinegro

- ¿y?- pidiendo que continuara

-¿Qué no te piensas levantar en todo el día? Además ayer te acostaste temprano y no cenaste- explico el pelinegro

-solo tengo sueño- se defendió el bicolor

- Kai, no es normal que duermas mucho y que no comas, necesitas energía para recuperarte ¿o te pasa algo más?-

-nada de eso, es solo cansancio-

-¿no será que en realidad estas mas lastimado de lo que dices y por eso no te levantas casi de la cama?- cuestiono, mejor dicho afirmo Rei. Y ante esta conjetura el ojirrojo no supo que decirlo que le dio la razón al minino.

-¡lo sabía!- expreso - necesitas ir a un doctor, tienen que curarte y… –pero fue interrumpido por el ruso-japonés

-no es necesario Rei, solo tengo que descansar y veras que pronto estaré bien- intento convencer al chino, pero al parecer no sirvió de mucho

-¿seguro?- quiso cerciorase, pero al ver la confianza de Kai se tranquilizo. –Iré por tu desayuno-

Los días iban pasando pero Kai no mejoraba, se veía peor y comía cada vez menos, lo que alarmó de sobremanera al chinito. Pero se preguntaran ¿por qué tanta preocupación y tantas atenciones de parte de Rei hacia a Kai? Y la respuesta a esto es muy simple, ya que esos dos eran pareja desde el tercer campeonato mundial de beyblade y como todo novio, el chinito se preocupaba y quería mucho a su rujo-japonés bicolor (que buen novio es el nekito^.^).

Ante su nada de mejoramiento y su constante negativa, Rei decidió que tenía que llevar a Kai al doctor, aunque para esto tuviera que tomar medidas extremas. Así que formulo un plan para "convencer" a Kai de ir con el doctor. Decidido el plan, era hora de ponerlo en marcha a partir de la mañana siguiente

Fase 1: Presión. Todos sabían que la paciencia no era una de las virtudes del bicolor, por lo que Rei se valió de esto para hacer cambiar de opinión a su querido novio. En la mañana, tarde y noche; ya sea desayunando, almorzando o cenando o haciendo cualquier otra cosa en cualquier momento, el gatito no perdía oportunidad para decirle cosas como –ve a ver a un doctor- o –necesitas que te revisen- y demás a su fénix. Pero para sorpresa de todos el testarudo ojirrojo no cedió así que como la primera fase del plan había fallado era de recurrir al paso dos.

Fase 2: prohibición. La libertad era algo que le gustaba y detestaba sentirse preso así que el astuto neko cerró todas las habitaciones con llave; TODAS, la biblioteca, el estudio, el gimnasio, el teatro en casa, la piscina techada, entre otras muchas más (Cuantas habitaciones, XD). Así que el bicolor no podría estar más que en su habitación o en el baño de esta, ya que hasta las estancias y el comedor estaban clausuradas por el pelinegro. Pero esta gran idea tampoco funciono, así que la siguiente etapa era despojarlo de algo que realmente quisiera e hiciera lo que sea para recuperarlo así que…

Fase 3: amigo. Esa misma noche mientras todos dormía, o eso parece (cabe mencionar que los chicos comparten habitación, para que desperdiciar la oportunidad de estar cerquita =P), Rei se deslizo hacia el borde de la cama para deshacerse del posesivo agarre de su novio y ponerse de pie, caminó hasta la mesa de noche y tomo algo; esto sin duda era jugar con fuego, pero era necesario. A la mañana siguiente se levanto igual de temprano que todos los días, se ducho, vistió, bajo a desayunar y a esperar. No paso más de una hora cuando el sonido de cosas cayendo llego a sus finos oídos, ya se había dado cuenta, y rogaba a todos los dioses conocidos y desconocidos que esto si funcionara. En pocos minutos Kai baja por las escaleras y empezó a revisar todos los lugares que se le ocurren pero nada, hasta que llega a la cocina donde Rei le extiende su mano y ve en ella lo que busca…a su amado dranzer

-Rei, que bueno que lo encontraste- dice Kai al momento de acercarse para tomar su blade pero rápidamente es sacado de su alcance por un ágil movimiento del neko lo que deja muy sorprendido al bicolor-¿pero qué? Realmente no entendía lo que pasaba.

- lo siento Kai, pero no te devolveré a dranzer hasta que vallas al doctor- exclamo tranquilamente el menor

-no juegues conmigo – amenazo el ojirrojo

-no es un juego- le contestó el chino

-Rei, no me obligues a…-

-¿a que Kai, a que me quites a dranzer? Pues no lo creo, ya que apenas puedes moverte-

Ante este reto, Kai intenta alcanzar el brazo de Rei, pero debido al rápido movimiento un punzante dolor en las costillas lo obliga a detenerse

-vez como tengo razón- le recrimino el pelinegro

Aunque no quisiera admitir Rei lo tenía en sus manos, ero el no es de los que se rinden fácilmente así que en diversas ocasiones intento atrapar a Rei pero todo fue inútil, si que era rápido el kot, por lo que solo le quedaba la opción de ceder a las peticiones de su noviecito o resignarse a no tener a dranzer y, después de pensarlo un largo rato, se decidió por lo segundo; si de todas formas no podía entrenar, qué más daba además de que sabía que en manos de Rei, su amado fénix estaría bien cuidado.

Dos días más pasaron y ante el conformismo de su koi, a Rei no le que do más remedio que poner en marcha la parte final de su plan así que con el pensamiento de `no me dejaste otra opción´ decidió jugarse su última carta

Fase 4: NADA. No piensen que por tantas negativas el gatito se frustro, no, de hecho todo lo contrario, ya que le hacía un poco de gracia usar esta técnica de convencimiento ya que precisamente por eso se llamaba NADA, si… Nada de besos, nada de caricias, nada de abrazos, nada de palabras melosas, nada de nada.

El plan estaba dando resultados, ya que Kai se había empezado a desesperar por la indiferencia de SU gatito, no le había dado ni un beso, ni siquiera el de los buenos días, no le hablaba y cuando lo hacía su vos era cortante y la estocada final vino en la noche, ya que a la hora de dormir Rei fue a la habitación que compartía con Kai, tomo una almohada y unas sabanas y se fue a otro cuarto a dormir, dejando a un muy desconcentrado bicolor.

Ya pasada la media noche, sintió un peso extra sobre él y el aroma se le hizo completamente familiar

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto sin abrir los ojos, mientras su invasor se acomodaba mejor a su lado

-de acuerdo Rei, tu ganas. Mañana mismo voy con un doctor- expreso resignado Kai

`Sabía que esto no me iba a fallar´ pensó victorioso el chino a la vez que le daba un tierno beso al ruso-japonés para luego dormir muy juntitos

***end flash back***

Al terminar Rei su relato, las risas de los dos rusos no se hicieron esperar

-¿enserio hiciste todo eso kot?- pregunto un muy divertido pelirrojo, que recibe un asentimiento por parte del aludido

-veo que ya aprendiste a controlar al tarado de Hiwatari- ese sin duda fue Bryan

-aunque hay que admitir que los más beneficiados con esa visita al doctor fuimos nosotros ¿cierto Bryan?-

-tienes razón Yura, a eso se le puede llamar suerte-

***flash back***

Y ahí estaban, en la limosina rumbo al hospital. El siempre tranquilo bicolor no podía ocultar su nerviosismo, ya que el agarre que mantenía con la mano de su koi temblaba y para su mala suerte ya habían llegado a su destino. Juraría que había sido el viaje mas rápido de s vida, aunque el trayecto duro más de 30 minutos. El pelinegro era quien controlaba la situación, ya que él había sido quien concreto la cita y ahora lo guiaba a la sala de consulta.

En el decimo piso del hospital, a Rei le llamo la conversación de unas voces que se le hacían muy familiares y doblando el pasillo ahí estaban, eran Bryan y Yuriy, así que decidieron ir a saludarlos; en realidad con esto el ojirrojo buscaba aplazar lo inevitable pero no fue así, ya que el consultorio del médico que lo revisaría estaba en aquel piso y además era la puerta de al lado donde la pareja de rusos estaba conversando pero cuando se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde para otra estrategia así que no le quedo mas remedió que entrar donde el doctor lo esperaba, Rei se ofreció a entrar con él pero recibió una negativa por parte de su koi así que se quedo platicando con los rusos.

Mientras Kai era atendido, el neko se entero que ese mismo día habían dado de alta a Yuriy (recuerden que quedo en coma o algo así) y que estaban pensando en donde quedarse hasta que pudieran regresar a Rusia porque por el momento el pelirrojo no podía viajar, así que el considerado de Rei ofreció su casa (ósea la mansión de Kai) para que se quedaran a lo que gustosamente aceptaron. Al terminar la tortura, digo la consulta de Kai, los cuatro chicos se dirigían en la limosina de éste a la casa del mismo no sin antes parar en una farmacia a surtir la receta de Kai, para lo cual insistió ir solo.

***end flash back***

-y debemos agradecerte que nos hayas ofrecido refugio, kot –

-Yura tiene razón, nos salvaste de terminar en un hotel- dijo el otro ruso

-de nada chicos- les contesto el pelinegro- pero lo que no entiendo es porque Kai esta renuente a seguir las ordenes del médico-

-no está renuente, les tiene miedo- explico el pelirrojo

-¿¡Kai le tiene miedo a las inyecciones!- pregunto un muy sorprendido oji-ámbar

-así es, Kai no solo les teme a las inyecciones sino que les tiene fobia- le respondió el peli lavanda- eso sí, a nosotros nos llego el miedo

-¿ah?- eso no lo comprendió el gatito

-lo que Bryan quiere decir, es que cuando Kai llego a la abadía, él ya le temía a las inyecciones y no solo eso, a las agujas en general- esa fue la explicación del oji-ártico- y lo más probable es que con todo lo que vivió ese miedo se haya transformado en una fobia o en un trauma-

-yo, no sabía eso. Con razón no quiso que viera la receta él sabía que no le iba a dejar de insistri hasta que cediera-

-es normal Rei, de hecho nosotros lo sabemos porque estuvimos ahí, nada más- lo intento confortar el oji-lavanda

-¿y no le has hablado al médico para preguntarle si no puede darle otro tratamiento, uno que no involucre agujas por ejemplo?- inquirió el pelirrojo

-ya lo hice, y él me explico que es necesario que Kai se ponga las inyecciones o no se terminará de recuperar completamente- dijo con preocupación el neko –aunque ahora ya no sé qué hacer-

-si es por su salud tienes que convencerlo, pero debe de ser de una forma en la que le hagas saber que lo comprendes o algo así- le sugirió Bryan para sorpresa de todos

-sí, así tiene que ser- asintió el neko mientras se ponía de pie-ya algo se me ocurrirá- dijo mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras y antes de subir –gracias- fue lo último que le dijo a sus huéspedes

Ya en la habitación que compartía con Kai, Rei se encontró a su fénix durmiendo de lado, así se sentó al borde de la cama para jugar con unos mechones azules que estaban cerca de su cara y darle un beso en la mejilla, pero cuando se separo un susurró llamo su atención

-lo siento-

-Kai, pensé que estabas dormido y ¿por qué te disculpas?-

- no puedo descansar pensando en la discusión de hace rato, se que piensas que soy un terco pero hay algo que tengo que decirte y es que yo…yo…le-

-no digas nada- Rei puso su dedo en los labios del mayor evitando que hablará- ya lo sé, los chicos me dijeron pero lo que me sorprende es por qué no me lo dijiste-

-no sabía cómo, es algo tan infantil que pensé que te burlarías de mí- expreso algo apenado el oji-rojo

-Kai, no tiene nada de infantil temerle a las inyecciones, eres humano y todos los humanos tenemos miedos y si de disculpas se trata yo también te debo una por no entenderte y tratar de obligarte-decía el menor –pero también sé que necesitas de ese medicamento para recuperarte, solo que ahora yo te voy a ayudar a superar tu miedo ¿de acuerdo?- ante tal muestra de cariño y comprensión, Kai no supo qué hacer más que darte un tierno beso a su gatito. Una vez roto el nexo, Rei recostó de nuevo a su novio y estuvo con él hasta que se quedo profundamente dormido.

El resto del día Rei se la paso pensando en cómo ayudar a Kai, pero simplemente no se le ocurría nada, ya entrada la noche y un poco frustrado decidió bañarse, él prefería los baños nocturnos ya que el agua estaba un poco más helada y había demasiado calor, y mientras lavaba su larga cabellera negra una idea surco su mente, esa idea era perfecta, así que rápidamente se terminó de bañar y se vistió solo que no se puso el pijama, ya que únicamente se coloco su bóxer su salió del baño, y tal como lo pensó, su bicolor se encontraba acostado boca abajo y solamente con un short puesto así que lentamente y sin hacer ruido se fue acercando a la cama.

Con un ágil movimiento rápidamente quedo en cuatro sobre Kai, al que le empezó a dar besos y algunas caricias pero antes de seguir con el juego le pregunto si se sentía bien para continuar con esto y cuando recibió la respuesta afirmativa del bicolor, las caricias y besos subieron de intensidad.

No hizo falta demasiado para encender completamente a la su novio y a él mismo, por lo que el neko prosiguió a quitarse su única prenda para después seguir con la del bicolor y llevándose de paso la ropa interior de este. Una vez completamente desnudos, el mayor iba a girarse para quedar frente a frente a su gatito pero con un susurro de –quédate así- por parte de éste, no cambio de posición y limito a acomodarse bien.

Con una sola estocada, sin previa preparación y con la única lubricación de una crema que había en la mesita de noche, el neko penetró completamente al bicolor, pero aún así la invasión fue completamente indolora, porque la primera semana de noviazgo esos dos prácticamente no salieron de la habitación y ahí habían descubierto su gusto por el cambio de roles al momento de hacer el amor para hacerlo más divertido y ahora a Rei le tocaba mandar. Con un ritmo lento pero firme, el ojinegro lograba arrancarle tremendos gemidos al ojirrojo ya que el neko sabía que puntos tocar para provocar esas reacciones en su pareja, para hacerlo disfrutar aun más, saco casi todo su miembro de la cavidad del bicolor para luego dejarse caer y tocar ese punto que lo volvía loco. Unas embestidas mas fueron necesarias para que ambos llegaran el máximo placer al mismo tiempo.

Una vez fuera de su novio, Rei se acomodo al lado de su novio y mientras lo abrazaba le dijo –ya vez que las inyecciones no son tan malas- ante la metáfora Kai no pudo evitar reír como solo con su neko lo hacía

-tienes razón, muchas gracias mi nekito. Mañana voy a que me inyecten- de una forma que no se pudo resistir, su koi lo había ayudado a superar una parte de su miedo-me vas a acompañar ¿cierto?-

-por supuesto que sí- expreso con una gran y tierna sonrisa el oji-ámbar

-te amo Rei-

-y yo a ti Kai- dijo para después besarse

De nuevo se encontraba en la sala de espera mientras su novio entraba con el doctor, le había propuesto si quería que entrará con él oferta que fue rechazada por lo que ahora solo podría esperar; pero aun así sus desarrollado oídos escucharon cuando el doctor le dijo a su novio –bájate el pantalón, recuéstate, no estés nervioso, no te muevas- y demás cosas para tranquilizar a los pacientes, luego hubo un silencio que fue roto por el sonido de la puesta abriéndose y la voz del doctor diciendo que lo vería mañana para la siguiente dosis.

Pudo ver que después de todo su novio estaba tranquilo aunque eso no evito que cuando llegaran al elevador, Kai se sobara la zona donde lo habían inyectado

-¿dolió?-fue lo único que le ocurrió preguntar

-un poco- ante esta respuesta, Rei también soba a su koi –y todavía faltan dos-

-solo faltan dos- lo corrigió Rei, debía de admitir que esa actitud por parte de su koi le daba ánimos para enfrentar lo que sea

-por cierto Rei, ¿no crees que fui un buen niño y me merezco un premio?- el tono infantil usado por Kai le dio un poco de gracia pero mucha alegría a Rei

-tienes razón, fuiste muy valiente así que mereces un premio- contesto el neko solo que con voz sensual

Apenas arrancó la limosina y Kai se le abalanzo a Rei para empezar con los besos y las caricias que siguieron durante todo el recorrido hasta la mansión de la Kai, una vez que llegaron, se bajaron lo más rápido que pudieron y tomados de la mano prácticamente volaron hacia la habitación ignorando por completo a los otros dos rusos que ahí se encontraban

-bien hecho kotekoh- expreso sonrientemente Yuriy

-el kot lo logro, solo que creo que esta vez a él le toca ser el inyectado-

-jajaja, tienes razón Bryan-

-y hablando de médicos y todo eso ¿no quieres jugar al doctor? Propuso el peli lavanda sensualmente al oído del taheño

-contigo por supuesto-

Y así con un poco de paciencia y mucho amor un miedo se convirtió en una diversión.

* * *

¿Les gusto? espero que si.

Dejen reviews, con cualqueir comentatio y gracias por leer.


End file.
